Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator with a user interface electrical module disposed on a door.
Related Art
JP 2013-178054 A discloses a refrigerator door, including a door body having a heat insulating material. A step member making a front surface concaved is formed on a side cover of a right end portion of the door body. A handle member protruding towards the right side is installed on an installation surface of a side facing the step member by using a screw. A handle groove extending on the entire height of the door is formed between the handle member and the step member. A user interface apparatus is disposed in an intermediate region, viewed from a longitudinal direction, of the door body, and located behind a glass plate of the door body.